fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kid Icarus: Sky Judgement
Kid Icarus: Sky Judgement 'is the new game created by . It's the new game that Walange Corporation has done due to Alange became a fan of Kid Icarus. This game will be released in 2013 for Nintendo Prima. There will be a new antagonist, the goddess Hera and the reappearance of some enemies like Hades or Medusa (that changes the role in this game)... Story It was a good day in the Olympus. Hades had just been beaten by Pit and Palutena was living again a peace age. But a goddess was already planning an invasion of the Olympus and impose her power over all the gods. It was easy, now Hades needed something to get his self-steem in a high level, and that goddess was ready to include him in her plans. Hera has been preparing an army for long time to control that deity garden. Those news arrived soon to Skyworld: Hera had invaded the Olympus. Palutena heard those news and she, that she was afraid of a possible attack to Skyworld, decided to attack. Now Pit is in a new adventure in Palutena's army. But things will be different... Hades has been trying to keep Palutena's army to see what was going to be their plans. He chose most of the lethal army. Meanwhile, Hera convinced Viridi to help her, since she promised Viridi a perfect nature for her. Finally the plan was finished with the rebirth of Medusa. But it was difficult to get her in their side. So Hera started to control her. Pit started to defeat several enemies that Hades sent to destroy him but it was impossible. Pit could defeat them easily but things changed when Palutena noticed that Hera possesses Medusa, Pit had to defeat her to liberate her. After defeating her, Medusa, who was angry at Hera, decided to help Palutena with her war. Now, Viridi was the main problem. Phosphora and Arlon arrived to Skyworld to warn Palutena about something that could be dangerous for the world. Viridi is in the bad side of a war that Palutena wants to stop and Phosphora needs Viridi to change of side. ''more story coming soon... Characters Protagonists *Pit: He's a brave angel that fights for Palutena and a global peace. He's all an expert of weapons. He appears from the first chapter: Hera's control example. *Palutena: She's the Goddess of Light. She'll help Pit in his journey with advices and giving different powers to him. *Medusa:' The eternal enemy of Palutena is now a helper, after being used and possessed by Hades. Now, she will help Palutena just for pride. *'Magnus: He's one of the humans that appears in Kid Icarus. He has helped Pit several times and fight against the Underworld. *Zeus: He's the God of Gods but one of the affected ones of Hera's invasion. He will need Palutena's help. Supporting Characters *Phosphora: She is helping Palutena since she thinks Viridi was brainwashed by Hera and Hades. She wants Viridi gets into the good way. *Poseidon: He is the God of the Sea. He will need Palutena's help to remove all the Sky army that has got into the Palace of the Sea. *Arlon: He is a faithful server of Viridi. He looks a butler but when he is in a battle, he is a dangerous rival. Antagonists *Hera: She's the Queen of the Gods and the goddess who controls the Olympus. She's tyrant and a powerful enemy for Palutena. *Hades: He allied with Hera to get part of the control of the Olympus after being defeated by Pit. He's ready to revenge. *Dark Pit: He is the odd Pit's clone. He shows the arrogant and the evil side that Pit has. Despite the fact that he's an enemy, he doesn't seem to be in any side of the war. *Viridi:' She's the Goddess of Nature that has allied with Hera. She fights for some control and punish to the humans for destroying the nature. *'Pandora: She is a frustrated goddess. A spirit of fire that can become a antropomorphic being, Amazon Pandora. She likes the chaos of the space. *Thanatos: This is the Death God and the best ally of Hades. He also lives in the underworld, where he controls all the alive creatures of the Underworld. *Ares: He's the God of War. He doesn't appear much while the Sky war happens. Maybe there is something suspicious with that... *Aures: He's an angel of Hera's army. He becomes a rival of Pit and an important enemy. He tries to lie Pit to change of side. Chapters 'NOTE: '''The numbers of the right spaces (4.0, 5.0, 6.0,...) mean the intensity that is needed to open a hidden chamber. The chapters that have 2 different numbers are because they have two different chambers. Weapons *'Blades *'Staffs' *'Claws' *'Bows' *'Palms' *'Clubs' *'Cannons' *'Orbitars' *'Arms' *'Legs' *'Tridents' *'Discs' Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Kid Icarus Games Category:Kid Icarus (series) Category:Alange's Games Category:Alange's Things Category:Nintendo Prima Games Category:2013 Category:Nintendo Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Online Games Category:3D Games Category:Multiplayer Games